Happily Ever After
by fangirl1011
Summary: This is after Forever, years later. The only characters I own are James and Emily.
1. Chapter 1

Emily ran around the corner with her dark hair in a braid and a sparkle in her blue eyes. She grinned widely.

"Look what Maggie did for me! Isn't pretty?" she asked Mina, turning around so her mom could see the braid better.

"It's very pretty. Did you thank her?"

"Yes. When do we get to see grandma again?"

"You'll have to ask your dad."

"Where is he?"

"I think he went out with Nix."

"He did." Mina turned around at the sound of Ever's voice and smiled.

"Ever!" Emily ran over and jumped into the pixie's arms.

"Hey, Em. Your hair looks very pretty today," Ever said, setting her down.

"Thanks! Maggie did it."

"Where's your brother?"

"I think he's out back."

"Can you go get him?" Emily nodded and ran off to find her brother.

"Where'd they go?" Mina asked.

"No idea. I'm sure they'll be back soon."  
"What makes you say that?"

"Because I said so." Mina laughed.

"I found him!" Emily said proudly as she came in with James right behind her. His floppy black hair fell into his grey eyes.

"Hey, James," Ever said, ruffling his hair. He made a face and tried to fix it. "What? Are you trying to impress someone?"

"No," he said. "What'd you need?"

"I just wanted to say hi. Sometimes I think you do want to impress someone."

"I don't. Girls are weird."

"Did you just call me weird?" Emily asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"You have been spending too much time with Nan," Mina said, trying not to laugh at her daughter.

"Isn't it awesome?" Emily smiled widely and Mina smiled back.

"Can I go now?" James asked, looking bored.

"Yes. Both of you are free to go," Mina said and they left, leaving Mina and Ever to pass the time. "How is Nix?"

"He's great. What about Teague?"

"Same. Emily's eager for this weekend because he promised her we'd go see Nan."

"Why don't you just take her?"

"Because Teague doesn't like it when we leave without him." Ever laughed.

"Of course not."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ever?" Teague asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you eavesdropping?" Ever asked, unfazed by him standing in the doorway. "Last I checked, that's rude."

"Last I checked, I'm allowed to if it's about me."

"I don't think that's true. Mina?" Mina shook her head.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," she said. Nix decided to make his appearance then. His hair was messy, but his green eyes were bright.

"What about you, Nix?" Ever asked, noticing his appearance.

"Um, I agree with you?" he said, but it sounded more like a question. Mina tried not to laugh.

"Exactly." She seemed pleased with herself.

"He's just agreeing with you because he has to. That doesn't count," Teague protested.

"Daddy!" Emily yelled, running up to him. "You're back!" She jumped into his arms and he spun her around.

"I wasn't gone that long, was I?" He smiled and set her down.

"Yes! It's two now and you left at ten. It's been," She counted on her fingers. "four hours!"

"Good job! Yes, but it hasn't felt that long."

"It has for me and mommy."

"Really?" Teague's eyes drifted to Mina and she shrugged. Emily only grinned widely and went over to the window, pleased with herself.

"Well, we're gonna go. You coming Emily?" Ever asked and Emily looked at her with the widest smile.

"Can I go with?" she asked her parents.

"I suppose. We'll be over later," Teague answered and returned to staring at Mina.

"Yay!" Emily left with Ever and Nix, and Teague went over to Mina. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she met his bright blue eyes again.

Each time she did, she fell in love all over again. It was one of the best things about him. He made her feel like a princess without even trying. It was simply amazing.

"Emily seems happy to leave," he said softly.

"Yeah. She's even happier to go see Nan this weekend."

"What about you?"

"I am, too."

"We're all happy to go see Nan and Brody," James interrupted. "They're awesome."

"Of course they are. They are your mom's friends," Teague said, moving away from Mina and over to his son. "She does have good tastes in that area. Why don't you go upstairs and decide which drawings you wanna show them?"

"Okay!" James took off and Teague came back over.

"No running!" Mina called after him. She heard him start walking until he was out of earshot. She sighed and leaned into Teague.

"I love you, Mina," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Teague."


End file.
